


Like One of Your Orion Girls

by Rebecca



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/F, Fanart, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Draw me like one of your Orion girls.
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Like One of Your Orion Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleosEpistrophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleosEpistrophia/gifts).




End file.
